


A Lachrymose Kiss

by MarshIsATheatreGeek



Category: A Lachrymose Kiss
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/No Comfort, Mental Illness, Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshIsATheatreGeek/pseuds/MarshIsATheatreGeek
Summary: She'll never forget Amelia, but that doesn't stop her from wishing she would.





	1. The Missing Piece

Ah, bliss so fleeting

Happiness seeping

Through every crack in your soul

It makes you feel whole and loved and treasured

Reaps euphoria too plentiful to be measured

Ah, bliss so fleeting

Happiness seeping

But quick as a blink it's gone

It's replaced with a weight

And an ever present ache

That makes it hard to move on

As I reach out a hand

To grasp a mere strand

Of the times that have passed me by

I come up short and have to abort

So I hang my head down and cry

Goodbye, sunshine, with your tender touch

Kisses turned lachrymose in the light

Promise me one day you'll return and stay

Lest my world's forever cursed by blight


	2. A Lachrymose Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the actual piece of writing : u !!

As the sunset melds into a darkening night, a figure gazes out of an open window. Her head is tilted ever so slightly, chin propped up on one arm while the other rests at her lap. A melancholic smile graces her delicate features, a short head of ebony hair masking half her face and highlighted by a circular rim of glasses. For the time-being, she's donning a light pink hoodie to cover her thin form whose strings are far too loose to provide anything other than a comical twist to her otherwise disconsolate appearance.

Though the setting sun provides a vast array of warm colors that blanket the whole landscape she looks upon, in her eyes it is depressingly grayscale. Nothing of value stands out in her dull, lifeless vision, only discoloration and despair as far as the eye can see. The once vibrant hues faded away and dissipated with only achromatic to substitute for it.

She turns, a small movement, eyes dancing around a particular corner in her minimalistic abode as if expecting something or someone to be there. Of course, she comes up empty-handed and thus finds no reason to keep searching and scouring.

Still, the nostalgia springs forth recollections from what was seemingly a millennia ago though it couldn't have been more than a few years. Bright smiles and intelligent, witty banter. Laughter ringing like church bells and the pattering of feet on the ground. Pressed flowers and a radiance not even the shiniest star could hold a candle to. That brings out the faintest of smiles from her despite her situation, briefly relieving her of the weight on her chest and the led in her heart. It's good to smile every now and then, she concurs with herself. If only to trick the pain inside for just a moment.

Small victories would have to be taken with graciousness, otherwise she just might be left with nothing at all. Perhaps that really was the case. Maybe she'd always been alone and she'd simply been denying the cold hard facts.

 _No_.

There was a time where these myths of euphoria and contentment were a reality she resided in, she was sure of it. Why else would she know of such things so vividly?

Eyelids closed shut, the past flung itself at her in waves. Washing over her just as suddenly as the ocean would on a stormy night.

 

—

 

An infectious giggle broke the silence, the person she'd been yearning to reunite with all those years staring at her straight in the face with one of her signature smiles. Nothing about her had changed in the slightest, and Amelia had remained as undaunted by time as ever with the same pastel yellow skin, coral pink hair, brilliant blue eyes and a fondness for all things no matter the quality. Now, she embodied this trait more than ever, bouncing up on one leg as she beamed.

"You did _great_! Look at all of the people clapping, they _loved_ your singing!" Amelia chirped, miming their supposed applause with a few jubilant claps of her own. In spite of the unwelcoming reality awaiting her, she couldn't resist smiling back at this fantasy, letting the many accumulated burdens fall off her shoulders and the chains go lax.

"Yeah, I guess I did, huh?" She, for once, didn't beat herself up nor pick at her many flaws like she'd been doing all these years, but accepted the compliments with a grateful grin.

"' _Guess_ '? This isn't just a ' _guess_ '! It's a _fact_!" Amelia declared confidently, chest puffed out and head held high while singing her praises.

"You were fantastic and awesome! And what's more, we have the rest of the day to ourselves! We can do whatever we _want_ now!" The happy-go-lucky Amelia pointed out, winking conspiratorially before adding: "Within reason, of course!"

She chuckled at her friend's antics, following along with the set instructions because she couldn't find it within her mirth-filled being to disagree and push away such an exciting prospect.

After all, wasn't everything better when shared with a friend?

 

—

 

 _Creakkk_.

The door cracked open and Amelia stood a hairsbreadth away from said door, still smiling as merrily as ever though her downcast gaze betrayed this guise.

"Amelia! Where have you been? Oh, it doesn't matter! I'm just so glad you're back!" She flung her arms around Amelia, wrapping her in a tight embrace full of all the warmth and love shared between two people with an unmistakable bond.

"Hey.. It's really been a while, huh?" Her companion weakly snickers, patting her back gently before stepping into the light and truly revealing the genuine monstrosity of her current state. Once lively colors now possessed a bitter tinge, tainted by an outside force that tore up Amelia's cheery atmosphere. Now her downtrodden stance made all too much sense.

"What.. what _happened_ to you?" She reeled back, mortified at the disintegration of Amelia's true self. It was sickening, like the wilting of a beautiful rose back into the ashes from whence it came.

"Let's forget about all of this right now. What matters is that I'm here, right?" Amelia proposes, comforting and placid in these trying times.

 ** _No_** , **_I_** **_don't_** **_want_** **_to_** **_remember_**. **_I_** **_don't_** **_want_** **_to_** **_watch_** **_her_** **_fall_**. She pleaded internally, heart sinking into quick sand without anything to grab onto to prevent the fall.

Distant concepts and ideas flickered back to life and flames were sparked, burning brightly in remembrance of the merry times gone by only to be snuffed out once more when faced with the inevitability of the end.

"Yeah, what matters is that you're here.." She echoed hollowly, bracing herself to feign joviality throughout the sparse speckles of time when they would reunite.

This was only the start.

 

—

 

It came as quickly as it begun, albeit nonetheless expected than it had been the last time and the time after that.

"No.. you can't.. you can't _leave_ again!" She cried, the long awaited agony hitting her like a train wreck in spite of her predicting its arrival. It ached just as horribly as every other repeat of this fateful night, steadily filling her up to the brim until she burst, mad with grief and despondency.

"I'm sorry, but.. we'll see each other again, okay?" Amelia's hand lingered at the knob of the door, the reluctancy to depart written across every part of her expression. She seized that last shred of hope, clutching her dear friend's wrist as if it was a matter of life and death.

In a way, it was.

"Please, _promise_ me you'll come back." She croaked, holding back the tears prickling at the corners of her vision while silently acknowledging that this promise would never be brought to completion.

"I promise." And with that, Amelia was gone, leaving behind a broken and beaten husk of a girl, mourning her absence and the newfound cavern in her chest.

 

—

 

She awoke with a start, gasping for breath underneath the crushing weight of her own misery and unable to escape from the clutches of desolation for even a second. At this point, just a moment's reprieve was on par with the height of luxury, for she was unimaginably destroyed by this irreplaceable loss of her light in the dark.

Now, she lay in the dark, foreboding corners of her house which the iridescence of day could not lay a finger on, devoid of all life and purpose and weeping into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone confused about the metaphor : o
> 
> amelia is supposed to represent happiness and optimism, when she left, the girl lost all happiness and succumbed to depression : v
> 
> ~marsh <3


	3. •BONUS ART•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just art i drew for the fic xD

<https://marshisatheatregeek.tumblr.com/post/183698008210/school-project-shtuff-this-is-part-of-a-three>

This link will take you to the bonus art drawn for this fic! : D

I drew this myself, and if you would like to see more of my art, feel free to follow my Tumblr of the same name as my AO3 account! ^v^

While the whole thing is meant to be a metaphor, I still wanted to give visual imagery of some kind. : o

The girl in the middle is the main character of the story and the girl to the left and right of her is Amelia! : 3

If you haven’t caught on yet: Amelia represents happiness and optimism and so when she ‘leaves’ the girl falls into depression. : u

It’s a whole metaphor partaining to depression and mental illness in general and believe me when I say I don’t take things like these lightly and have the proper experience to write about things like these. : p

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a piece written for my schools newspaper writing contest under the theme ‘saudade’ uwu 
> 
> hope u enjoy : > !!
> 
> ~marsh <3


End file.
